


东郭狼先生

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [5]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: Character Death, Killing, M/M, Shooting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ＊报社怎么能没有我，纯手机码出来的，是我太久没有脑我的本命咩，心情畅快得像拉肚子一样【喂】＊黑，虐，血腥暴力三观不正，慎。无肉。＊＊经 天真君 指点，对话已略修改。
Relationships: Rock Howard/Terry Bogard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	东郭狼先生

**Author's Note:**

> ＊算是十六那篇暮鸦的外传？

『那天我们以为自己站在高山之巅，其实是我们在背负着整座山……』

——《邮差总敲两次门》

  
“Rock，你告诉我，哈迪伦警官的死与你有没有关？”踏入狭小公寓的男人在门口的脚垫疲惫而潦草地蹭了蹭因为现场考察沾满泥巴的鞋子，“这样问很抱歉，然而所有的证据都指向了你，要不是他们不知道你的存在，拘捕令都已经下来了吧？”  
男孩刚刚被他的开门声吵醒，他揉眼睛的动作动物一般单纯迷糊。被暂时揉出三四层眼皮的眼睛渐渐在他身上聚焦，就连疑惑都那样透明。  
——不会是他的，这怎么可能呢？  
Terry攥紧了手中已然湿乎乎皱巴巴的调查结果，在对方无辜的眼神里进退两难。  
  
没有人知道Rock还活着，而且在他——这个最不可能正常相处的人身边。因为，他毕竟亲手促成并目睹了那个家庭的惨剧，虽然Geese是罪有应得……  
  
“找到了！”年轻的警员闯进Ryan警官的门，过长的金发从帽子里溢出来，“我追踪到了Geese的住处！”  
已经年过五旬，眼神却依然明晰锐利的老片警有些欣喜地看着Terry——他的徒孙与得意门生，“干得好！看来你小子泡妞时也不忘工作嘛！”  
“这叫爱情事业双丰收啊～”青年大笑着应对长辈的调侃，眉宇间有掩饰不住的得意。  
几天前他意外地发现Geese的妻子带着儿子出现在某个街区附近，便在她周围安插了人手，果然在一片脏乱的市井中锁定了一间独居室，而这为他们接下来的行动帮了大忙。  
Geese Howard是他们在案赫赫有名的杀手，在上一次对峙之中，Terry的老师Jeff和手下Bob有去无回，对整个警署造成了严峻的打击。不光因为损失了Jeff这样的中流砥柱，作为Ryan家准孙女婿的Bob的丧生更令警官的宝贝孙女Mary每天以泪洗面。  
戏剧性的是，Geese竟然和Jeff一样，也是Ryan警官的学生，正义凛然的拳脚却无法压制住他的嗜血与野心。  
“嘴还是这么贫，”在青年肩头捶了捶，Ryan警官笑着吩咐，“这次，你带个部下跟我行动，Terry。”  
“是！长官！”面孔写满了兴奋，Terry少见地正式敬了个礼。  
手刃自己老师的仇人……他已经在梦里梦外咬牙切齿地妄想过不下一万次。他一定要那个人偿还他毁损的一切，因为，是Jeff给了他一切……  
  
“你怎么了，Terry？”  
他从回忆里Jeff给他戴上帽子的手的触感中回过神，Rock看着他，疑惧交加。  
“……没什么，任务有些棘手。”Terry敷衍着，Rock的神情令他张不开嘴。以那么小的年纪经历死亡并背负起身份的压力，他知道这一定很艰难。  
  
“你怎么会知道我的住处！女人！”  
“妈妈！”  
声音撑破了隐蔽的房间爆裂出来，不必目击也知道现场是多么的混乱。Terry看了一眼Ryan警长，他点点头，又以细微的难以察觉的幅度摇了摇头。  
他刚刚想转到正面寻求机会突破，身后的部下哼都没哼便倒了下去——  
“Joshua！”  
“是狙击，Holy Shit！”  
不会错，一定是那个总是和Geese搭档的狙击手Billy，看来他们已经获悉警方要采取行动，只是不知道妻儿的部分……想到这里，Terry又不安起来，他利用了这对母子，也是因为他，她们才如此涉险。  
“你留在这里继续行动，我去解决那边。”Ryan警官按住他有些发抖的手，“要是……Mary就交给你了。”  
“长官，还是我去……”  
“这是命令。”话毕，长者向着预估的狙击方向冲去。  
“……是。”Terry紧贴墙壁，咬紧了牙齿。他试图唤醒心中的仇恨，这总能在他站在黑暗之外感到恐惧无措之时，给予他前行的力量与理由。但是那把以往尖锐地深攮在他心中的利刃，却在愈演愈烈的男人的咒骂，女人的哭泣与孩童的尖叫声中变得像受热的奶糖一般，越发稀薄而无力。  
——真的能够……真的有权利，不惜用别人的人生与性命来行使复仇吗？即使那正义无比？  
“Geese，你逃不掉了！”破门姿势标准无比，Terry强迫自己不去感到良知上的愧疚。  
“哈，Jeff的小崽子吗，我上次见到你你比这小东西高不多少——”头发理得一丝不乱，面目凌厉的男人用脚推开面前已经完全被父母的冲突吓傻的男孩，Rock反射性地哭叫出声，引来了女人的歇斯底里：  
“我求求你，为了儿子，不要再这样做了——”  
“你太吵了，女人！”杀手直接把还没放下的脚扫向女人，后者连惊呼都来不及便向一侧飞去。  
——趁现在！快！！  
借着这个巨大的空档，Terry拔枪，拉保险，对准心脏扣动扳机，一气呵成。这是违反规定的，然而他管不了那么多了……没有人可以比最强杀手Geese出枪更快，可是他太想赢，也输不起了——他感到此刻的自己，并不是个年轻警员，而是迟来十年的命运女神青睐的勇士；全世界，包括那无言的夜和呜呜的风，都在叫嚣着——  
“去死吧！你该去死，Geese！”  
“死吧！给我死吧！”  
  
寂静。血液沿着桌角滴落的声音。  
孱弱的女人在桌前大剌剌地仰躺着，胳膊诡异地架起突兀的角度。那一脚踢断了她的脖子。  
她死了。  
而知名的杀手倒在Terry面前，胸前的血洞在暗色的西装上几乎看不出来，那只行凶的脚还在无意识地隐隐抽动。血液迅速地在枫糖色的地板上蔓延开来，那么多那么多，像无脚滑行的鬼怪。  
他也死了。  
滴答。滴答滴答。  
在青年的两步远，男孩停止了抽泣，他脸上的神情好像不明白发生了什么。他缓慢地在血泊中挪蹭，蹭到母亲的裙裾旁边，侧身蜷起身子。和他母亲一样比鲜血更红的眼睛颤动地注视了年轻的警员一会儿，慢慢地闭拢起来。  
Terry一瞬间心如雷震。  
  
Geese早在Billy的狙击点布下了炸弹，而他的死——或者说，Terry违反规定的那一枪，触发了引爆条件。不论是Ryan警长还是忠心耿耿的狙击手本人，都被炸成一片血糊糊，几乎无法比认。  
警局的所有人都沉寂了下来，尤以Mary和Terry为甚。前者不难理解，而后者，人们也当他在太过血腥混乱的现场受了刺激因而行去无踪，沉默寡言。  
但其实他另有其因。  
“你来了，Terry。”  
拒绝掉新来的同事哥俩Ralf和Clark去喝一杯的邀请，Terry在下班后七拐八绕地来到了这个他另外租下的单间，穿着单薄T恤的少年乖巧地迎接他。  
“啊。今天的枪械练习都做完了？那来对练吧。”  
“做完了，但Terry刚下班身体很累了吧，先来吃饭好吗？”Rock对着他笑，那笑容比覆在伤口上的纱布更温暖柔软。  
“……好。”他坐下，解决着精心准备的吃食。  
对外已经在那次行动中丧生，被抹去身份的少年，被他带回来，悉心照料并教导一切他会的东西。实在无法赶尽杀绝，也没有吐露真相，Terry选择背负起自己的过失与漫溢仇恨造成的沉重的一切，试图撑起可怜的孩子一片生存的空间。  
“站起来，再来。”  
孩子气喘吁吁地仰躺在地，暴露在外的四肢上，淤血与破口已是一层叠着一层。但是他一声也不吭，细细抖着双腿撑起自己的身体，随即再因闪避不及而跌倒在地。  
Terry是认真而严厉的，他把对Geese与Ryan双份的歉疚与惭愧都压叠在了男孩肩上。男孩从不抱怨，天分惊人，表情与话语天真而腼腆。  
“我知道，你为我好。”  
他时常不安地凝望男孩因苛刻训练而伤痕累累的身体，Rock会轻轻而郑重地对他说。  
“对不起，对不起对不起对不起……”  
Terry冲动地揽紧男孩，男孩因持枪而虎口绽裂的小手细细地理他的头发。  
没有第二个人知道这是怎样的一份救赎，他完全有了更加行去无踪与沉默寡言的理由，即使Mary对他的示好已是越来越明显。  
  
转眼间又是十年。Terry与Mary被编入新的小队，在哈迪伦警官的带领下干得风生水起，功绩频出；在因Geese倒下而一度频频动荡的黑道里小有威名。  
Rock出落成一个俊逸的少年，枪械与擒拿格斗不输Terry，策略恐怕还要更胜一筹。只是在那个已经不算年轻的人眼里，他一直还是个孩子罢了；也因此Terry察觉不到，自己一直被滥用与无理投射的负罪感。  
Terry刻意包揽下所有单独行动的任务，组里只当他有同伴死亡的阴影，也就不疑有他，随他而去。事实上，Terry逐渐将这些任务下放，作为少年最好的实践。他盘算着，当少年的身材抽长，肩膀宽厚；他便坦露一切接受制裁，换取Rock的一个身份……队里自然需要这样的人才，他会有走上正轨的人生，这才对得起他没有过错却充斥艰辛的命运，而自己也对噩梦中不曾瞑目的亡魂与Mary求而不得的感情有了一份交代。  
然而，事情却终于出了岔子。  
  
哈迪伦警官在一次潜伏行动中被从背后伏击致死，而他体内的几颗子弹，均出自警署配枪。  
整个部门炸开了锅，全体戒严，轮流审问，任何人不得外出，枪支更不得外流……当初苦苦钻研的刑侦学，逼供与反逼供，如今用在自己人身上，悲哀中竟然有些荒诞不经。  
Rock的那支枪是Terry在登记时做了手脚，偷偷藏下来的……但确实是一样的配置。而自己和同事们，都有几乎确凿的不在场证明。Terry不擅长分析人心，他信任同事们，看不出哪个竟然有杀死哈迪伦警官的可能；可是要说是Rock……  
  
在戒严两周一无所获之后，上级终于松了口，各人得以不许持械地外出走动。  
“你很久没有来，”Rock从床上坐起来，床铺平整得仿佛无人躺过，“我很害怕。”  
“Rock……对不——”  
“不要道歉，Terry，不用再道歉了。”少年依然温温软软地说，“饭已经快做好了，你要不要先洗个澡？”  
Terry感喟着这片善解人意，顺从地拐进浴室。  
当他怀揣着热乎乎的心准备迈入那汪热乎乎的水中时，一颗从消音器中射出的冰冷子弹贯穿了他的心脏。  
  
Terry注视着嵌入墙上的弹头，扑剌剌掉落的鲜血，脸上的神情好像不明白发生了什么。他无声地滑沉进一池淡红的还冒着袅袅热气的水中，却好像再也无法觉得暖和起来了。  
“哈迪伦警官是我杀的。”Rock绕到他面前，手握沉重的配枪，相当平稳。  
“你不该这样做的……你为什么要毁了自己！？”Terry挣扎着，他在水面附近的嘴唇在迅速失去颜色，“他……和那一切……无关……”  
金发少年注视着他越来越微小的动作，“你错了，Terry，没有人是无罪的。他不是，你不是，我也不是。”  
男人停止了挣扎。一个十年，又一个十年，长久以来他背负的一切终于飞上空中，烟消云散。  
他动用着逐渐失去功能的那对蓝色眼睛看着他灌注了毕生心血的少年，终于平静下来，露出了最后一个微笑——满足，轻松，又充满遗憾。  
“是吗……对不起呢，Rookie……”  
  


滴答。滴答滴答。  
没有合紧的喷头滴落着水，在浴缸里制造着浅浅波纹。Terry的头发一簇簇地飘散在水里，随之轻荡着沉沉浮浮，他脸上的笑容很寂静。  
在那样的笑容里，Rock抽出匕首，握刀的手第一次抖动了起来。  
“本来不用这样麻烦的……”  
他用刀刃抵住低垂的脖颈，皮肤立刻绽开眼型的狭长血口。  
“本来不必这样的……可是，可是我爱上你了！”  
他手上发力，金属更深地陷进筋肉，鲜血如泉一般涌将出来，“你不该这样做的，你为什么要救我！”  
“为什么……”  
他的手上满是鲜血。他用拇指在面前的两片已经近似苍白的嘴唇上轻蹭，如女子上妆一样轻柔细致，然后他第一次，也是最后一次吻了那双唇。  
  
Rock放了一池新水，洗净了沾染了鲜血，罪恶与眷恋的金色长发。  
……半小时后，他背着Terry的旧旅行袋，头也不回地走出了“家”门。

他撞到了一个银发青年，那份相似的危险沉寂令他紧张兴奋得毛孔张开。

然而对方笑了起来。他紧了紧背上那个灰色老旧行囊的带子，表情放松下来。

“你的头发很耀眼。”

“真的？我有更耀眼的。”他倾斜肩膀顺下那个脏兮兮的旅行袋，盘卷着的少许金发从开口处露了出来。


End file.
